1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a chip on a printed circuit board malfunctions, typically, all the chips are removed from the printed circuit board and tested individually to detect the faulty chip. If a detector discovers the damaged information in a chip, the chip is updated and replaced on the printed circuit board. If a detector discovers a non-functioning chip, the faulty chip is exchanged for a new one. Thus, the printed circuit board again operates normally. Conventional detection steps are inefficient, however, because they do not give the exact position of the faulty chip, thus, a detector must first find an abnormal area on the printed circuit board and all the chips are removed from the abnormal for individual detection.